


distractions

by LadyFufu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Based off the silly April Fools story, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFufu/pseuds/LadyFufu
Summary: Ran distracts far too easily when she’s supposed to be training (not that Yukina really minds, as much as she says otherwise)
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Yukina is written closer to her actual in-game personality...but even then, I worry they’re both a tiny touch ooc, but fuckit, I haven’t written a thing in ages, so I’m happy enough to say I have this and I can post it

“What kinda fairy-“ kiss “-let’s themselves get into-“ A nibble, and a ~~whine~~ low growl “-a position like this?”

Yukina squirmed - from her wings being pressed against the wall, obviously, they were probably bent awkwardly now, and it had nothing to do with the way Ran was eating away at her neck - threading her fingers into her partner’s hair ~~pushing her further in~~.

“The kind that’s obligated to see your training is done properly. But you-“ gasp “- weren’t focusing. I’m letting you get this out of your sys-“ Another gasp, and her leg just happened to twitch, catching between Ran’s thighs, causing the girl to growl into Yukina’s ear “-system, and then, we’re going back to work.”

Ran pulled back from the fairy, staring first at the light bruises already starting to show along her collarbone, then into her glazed over eyes.

“How intensive does my physical training need to be?” She asked, leaning back in, but only resting her forehead against the other girl’s. Yukina hummed, thinking about it before saying, “Intensive enough. You need to be strong enough to fight but also to weather attacks. And your stamina…” she trailed off, and Ran took the opportunity to close in and catch her lips.

Yukina’s hand in Ran’s hair tightened, eliciting another growl from the girl, while Ran’s hand wandered down Yukina’s side, coming to rest on her hip. When they split apart, a trail of spit connecting between them, Ran asked, “Does my training need to be all sorts of running and sit-ups...all that sort of stuff?”

“Most likely,” the fairy responded, running her hand down Ran’s back. “Unless you can suggest another method, that would be the most ideal way of doing things.”

“And if I had an idea for another method?” Ran hand on Yukina’s hip lowered ever so slightly. Yukina’s eyes narrowed.

“Then you would have to prove to me that it would work. And if it doesn’t, then I’ll make you work twice as hard on the usual routine.” 

Ran smirked, muttering, “Challenge accepted,” before lifting the smaller girl’s legs off the floor, and swooping in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus, possible interaction if their band mates caught them like this:
> 
> Ran: You don’t understand, the bruises-! I was just punching Minato-san! Repeatedly. In the neck.
> 
> Everyone else: ...
> 
> Moca: Oh, so does that mean Minato-san was also punching your thighs~?
> 
> Ran: mOCA


End file.
